


BOYF RIENDS

by Star_Renegade



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: All the kids are there they just, Also did I start the bewey tag here?, I think I did, M/M, Secret Santa, kinda have no part in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Renegade/pseuds/Star_Renegade
Summary: The kids have a sleepover and exchange gifts, and Boyd has a special one for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Dewey Duck/ B.O.Y.D
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	BOYF RIENDS

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a Secret Santa gift from the Duckfalls server to beans! They requested Bewey and I delivered. I've never written them before so this obviously isn't perfect lol.
> 
> Go follow them @beansismyreligion on tumblr! They're really cool.

It was a snowy winter morning, and Boyd woke up from his sleep cycle to the sounds of quiet snores around him. 

He quickly recognised the other kids sleeping in Webby's room, and recalled that he was at a sleepover and that they were supposed to exchange Secret Santa Christmas presents as soon as everyone woke up.

Speaking of gifts…

He quietly got up from his sleeping bag and tiptoed over to his large paper bag that he used to keep the present since it was too big to keep in his overnight bag.

He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in when he found the gift untouched. He'd hate for anything to happen to it.

Boyd then slowly walked over to the snoring blue-clad Duck triplet sleeping soundly. He chuckled to himself. _He's so cute, even when he's sleeping._

He stroked his hair, careful not to disturb him and enjoying the peaceful moment.

Dewey then stirred in his sleep, and woke up to find Boyd smiling down at him.

"Mmm. Morning Boyd." He mumbled.

"Good morning Dewey!" Boyd chirped, ever cheerful.

Boyd leaned down to kiss Dewey's forehead, causing the duck to give a sleepy grin and turn red. 

"Hey, Boyd, just so you know, I didn't get you for my Secret Santa, but I got you a gift anyway. Just don't tell Webby, she'll flip if she knew I broke the rules." Dewey said while he crawled over to get said gift and passed it to Boyd. 

"I suggest we go downstairs first, unless we want to wake up the rest." Boyd said, now holding the oddly-shaped gift in his arms.

The pair then walked quietly downstairs to find the fire already lit in the fireplace. Since they couldn't find Beakley anywhere so that she could make breakfast for them, they decided to make hot chocolate for themselves and sit by the fire.

Boyd unwrapped his gift, revealing it to be a trumpet.

"I love it Dewey! Although, may I ask why the gift? I don't believe I've expressed interest in a musical instrument before."

"Well, you always went along on my Dewey Dew Night shenanigans, even though sometimes you didn't really want to, and I appreciate that. Like, so much. So, in case it's not too much trouble, I'd really love it if you were the new lead in my house band"

"I would be honoured Dewey! Thank you!" Boyd said, blushing as Dewey gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

Soon, the rest of the kids came downstairs as well, ready to exchange gifts.

Boyd then gave the large gift to his gift recipient, who he was lucky enough to be none other than his partner.

"For me?" Dewey said with a bit of a dramatic flair, like those wealthy characters in shows who act shocked to be receiving something that they knew they'd get.

Boyd nodded eagerly, and watched as he ripped open the wrapping to reveal two matching backpacks; one with the word 'BOYF' and the other the word 'RIENDS' in bold black lettering across them.

Dewey broke down into uncontrollable laughter. "BOYD! Oh my god this is literally the best Christmas gift and the best matching couples outfit ever! Thank you!" Dewey chuckled once he managed to calm down.

"You're welcome Dewey! I was nervous that you wouldn't like it since I've never really done this before."

"Well I think it's perfect. Thank you Boyd." Dewey said, moving aside the backpacks to give him a peck on the beak.

The (definitely) real boy blushed, and quickly kissed the duck back. 

And now, they were both flushing something fierce, the backpacks still off to the side while they sat on the floor together near the fire.

They can work out who gets which backpack later anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Louie totally takes a photo of them blushing to use as blackmail against Dewey lol


End file.
